Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-6-(8q-7)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -6 {-1(}\gray{8q-7}{)} $ $ -6 {-8q+7} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -8q {-6 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -8q + {1}$ The simplified expression is $-8q+1$